lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1308
Report #1308 Skillset: Nihilism Skill: Torture Org: Nihilists Status: Completed Dec 2014 Furies' Decision: Solution two for now (implemented alongside overhaul necromancy changes). Will revisit solution 3 post-affliciton-overhaul, as we like the RP potential for the ability, but it is more complex than we'd like for the moment. Problem: With the upcoming changes to both entanglement and ectoplasm, torture, an already underused skill, will become even harder to pull off. The unreliability of being prone/entangling, the 4s recovery on faliure (as a mugwump!), plus the soon to be the removal of it's two best ways to actually pull it off makes it a skill that'll be hard to justify using outside of extreme scenarios, which include: ganking(3+v1), attempting to time torture every 8 seconds with your demon on shackles and play who has the faster internet connection to torture before the person's system tipheret/summer, or poison spit paralysis with a 33% chance of shrugging. Not a skill I'd recommend using to anyone, in otherwords. This report aims in fixing the issues listed above, plus providing the Nihilists an option of giving a plague affliction actively. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change Torture to always work, regardless of prone/entanglement. If we are allowed to add Ifs to the statement, include half the damage/bleeding for 2 power if not prone. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change torture to always work that provides 700 bleeding over 3 seperate tics (its 1200 over 6 tics), half the damage (1800 against robes, 1200 against warrior as it stands, so 900/600 against robes/warrior), and a plague affliction. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: This is where we go a little crazy. Each Demon Lord has it's own way of torturing a soul in theory. Change Torture to invoke an individual Demon Lord, for current case, Darkcall Torture Nifilhema . This could be dependent on Deep Pact, to provide deeper meaning into Deep Pacts outside of a forgettable symbol, so it would just be the same Darkcall Torture . For 2 power, with no prone/entangling or any requirement outside of thrall being needed: Nifilhema: lighter damage(800 on robes), some bleeding(500 bleeding over 2 tics). Ashtorath: Higher damage (1200 against robes), a broken limb and set ablazed. Gorgulu: Two plague afflictions and anorexia. Baalphegar: Chill, disrupt, stupidity. Luciphage: Paralysis, moderate damage (1000 against robes), dominate. Player Comments: ---on 12/12 @ 21:13 writes: All of these solutions seem pretty powerful. I like the idea of three, introducing more options, but all of them seem quite strong, and I'm not sure that the problem necessitates anything this strong. ---on 12/14 @ 00:51 writes: Solution 3 without the stun on Luciphage, perhaps paralysis instead. If this solution isn't overly involved, which will depend on Iepetix.Otherwise solution 2. ---on 12/14 @ 06:22 writes: Made the above changes as Saesh suggested, which does make more sense, since Luciphage's pact has paralysis. ---on 12/15 @ 08:27 writes: I think it should be tied to deeppact, so you actually need to put some thought into it - with that though, I'd support Solution 3. ---on 12/17 @ 05:30 writes: Solution 3 may seem crazy, but I think it is very flavourful and, like I mentioned, compensates for the power lost so far due to Overhaul mechanics. Also agree that the specific Torture needs to be a deep pact decision, though. ---on 12/19 @ 22:05 writes: I support solution 3 also because it has the most flavour and varity.